


It's Been A Long Time Coming

by Bunnyyumyum



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AC Rogue, F/M, New York, Reader Insert, angst a little, assasins creed rogue, george monroe, reader - Freeform, shay cormac - Freeform, shay patrick cormac - Freeform, templar shay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyyumyum/pseuds/Bunnyyumyum
Summary: After turning Templar, Shay is asked to meet one of the Order's most trusted and needed asset by Colonel Monro. However, he does not expect the important asset to be someone he used to know...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of my fic! I will be updating soon and uploading the sequel too!

The feeling of the fresh new leather garments on Shay’s body made him feel a little odd, despite being already used to wearing such heavy and layered clothing from his past occupation. But this time, having the Templar cross placed on a strap that stretched itself across his body from both sides.

Walking outside the Finnegan’s residence, and stepping into the light for the first time in weeks, following his traumatizing experience with the brotherhood; Shay couldn’t help but shut his eye lids as the sun’s rays caressed his scarred face. Taking a deep and exhilarating breath in, and exhaling out; Shay opened his eye lids once more, and a slight smile drew itself on the corners of his lips.

It was like a new beginning for Shay, a new page in his disoriented life, and it all started in New York.

“I could not express my thanks and gratitude for everything you’ve done for me. Truly, if I could be of any help, I would be more than happy to offer my aid.”, Shay turned around to face the Finnegan’s again, and his tone was very kind and passionate.

Wishing him all the best, the Finnegan’s thanked Shay for his help, and did not want him to be late to his essential meeting with Colonel Monro. Watching them as they turned around with sincere smiles on their faces, Shay turned his head towards the crowded streets of New York, and made his way to the meeting place.

Shay closely watched each person that passed, and walked swiftly as he couldn’t maintain his excitement for this meeting. Gazing at the beauty and decorations of each mansion, and listening to the sounds of the birds singing on this sunny day, Shay found himself taken away by time and beauty of New York, finally reached the meeting place.

The meeting took place next to an old Brewery, where not many people passed due to the heavy construction. Locating Colonel Monro’s figure from a distance, Shay straightened his back, fixed his posture and cleared his throat. He wanted to look professional, if not neat at least; though Monro was not the only person Shay wanted to impress.

Colonel Monro informed Shay before that he would like him to meet a very professional figure of the Templar Order, someone who also was of utmost importance to this cause. As curious as he was, Shay noticed that Monro was standing alone by the Brewery, and not really having that ‘important’ person by his side. A frown formed itself on Shay’s forehead, but he managed to erase it away by the time he reached his superior.

“Good morning, Captain Cormac. I trust that you are feeling better today?”, Colonel Monro asked the man with a warm smile on his face as usual. Having his arms crossed behind his back while approaching Shay slowly, the Colonel reached his right hand out in order to shake it with Shay’s before standing a couple of meters away from him.

“I am feeling rather well, Colonel. Thank you.”, Shay replied back with yet another warm smile, taking his hand in his and retreating back to where he was standing.

The two gentlemen exchanged a couple of nice words before getting down to business, and Colonel Monro asked Shay to take a walk with him around town a little. Strolling through the busy streets of New York, Shay listened carefully to the Colonel’s words, as he rambled extensively about the new project the Templars started. Then, moments later the Colonel stopped next to an Assassin stronghold, and the two tried to blend in with the crowd as they wanted to avoid unwanted attention by their enemies.

“If I may ask, Sir.”, Shay hesitated. “Why did we stop here?”, the man continued.

Not turning his face towards Shay, the Colonel faced the stronghold’s entrance, and replied to Shay’s inquiry. “I want you to meet someone, Shay. This person is one of the most talented assets we have in this Order.”, he said calmly.

Nodding his head, Shay widened his eyes and realized that things were starting to make sense for him now; that’s why the Colonel did not have ‘that person’ standing by his side when they met next to the Brewery. 

“Please, Captain.”, the Colonel raised his hand and pointed towards the tavern nearby. “…Follow me.”

Reaching the Tavern’s entrance, the Colonel stood next to a bunch of people, and looked at Shay. “Please, meet Miss (Y/L/N).”

(Y/L/N)…? Shay thought to himself, that name sounded very familiar as it rang in his ears the moment Monro mentioned it. Widening his eyes and lifting one eyebrow, Shay facial expression went from excited to confused and curious. 

A female figure that appeared before Colonel Monro and Shay indeed looked very familiar to Shay, and as much as he wanted to hide his facial expressions from the two of you, he could not help but open his mouth slightly and widen his eyes as he glanced at your face when you turned around to face him and Monro.

“Colonel.”, you replied to Monro while giving him a slight bow, and turning your body towards Shay, smirking. You knew that Monro wanted to introduce you to Shay, he believed that the two of you could work together on the new Templar project that Master Kenway came up with.

“Miss (Y/L/N) here, is one of our most intelligent, and trusted partners here in this Order.”, he said as he moved his hands towards you. “She would be of great help to you Captain Cormac, and the two of you–”, Colonel Monro’s words started to echo in Shay’s ears. 

Shocked, and appalled by what was before him. It was you, you the one who shared everything with him, was there for him, and his first love. A sudden flashback replayed itself in Shay’s head, remembering that one night where the two of you shared a very distressing moment back at the Assassin’s stronghold.

He remembered that moment vividly, and recalled when he first stepped into your residence, and found you stressed and scared to death for some reason. Holding a flintlock in your hands and pointing it directly towards Shay, while having your small hands trembling with fear; you did not want Shay to learn of your true identity, thus threatening him with a gun to his head. The man was confused, and yes very disappointed with the fact that you ended up working for the Templars, used him for information; but using this man tore every bit of your heart into pieces. You loved Shay, loved his recklessness, his handsomeness and his wittiness. Yet, you could not risk betraying your cause, and had to carry out whatever it took to accomplish your goals. 

Still recalling that scene, Shay remembered that look of hatred and threat you had in your eyes, they were glistening with disgust and your facial expressions were nothing but sincere. Resentful and irritated, you pointed your golden flintlock at Shay’s body, threatening to shoot him if he tried to get closer to you, to harm you. You distressed voice still fresh in his ears, “Back away Shay!”, yelling in his face and quivering with fear. “I don’t–I don’t want to.. want to hurt you, I’m– Sorry.”, you said to him while struggling to form complete sentences.

Holding his hands out in front of his body, Shay tried to calm himself and speak to you calmly. “It doesn’t have to be this way, (Y/N)…just listen to–”, his words were interrupted by your screams.

“No! You listen to me–I lied to you Shay, and I– I’m a Templar.”, your voice echoed across the room, and continued to shake rapidly. 

Closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath; Shay started taking small and slow steps towards you, despite you threatening to blow his head off. “(Y/N)…put the pistol down, please.”, Shay requested calmly, while moving towards you slowly.

Your eyes were getting blurry, and you were trying your best to hold back your tears. The look of betrayal on Shays’ face just ignited a sense of resentfulness inside of you, and made you feel as dismal as ever. Trying to keep the pistol up to Shay’s level, your hands failed you and they fell weak, weak due to all of the shaking. 

“Stay–stay back, Shay!”, you yelled as you tried to raise the pistol up again.

Taking quicker steps towards you, Shay was almost sure that you would not be able to shoot him, that you would not give up on him just yet. Trying to sweet talk you, and explaining the consequences that you’ll face if you did something…stupid; Shay found himself on a couple of meters away from your pistol. You managed to lower you guard slowly, trying to listen to what Shay had to say; however, what he did next caught you off guard.

Shay immediately held tightly onto your wrists, narrowing his grip against your arms. You felt completely numb and weak that you almost dropped the pistol down; however, Shay pushed your head down towards the ground and tried to hold your hands up, while having you dropping the pistol.

But, just moments before dropping it down onto the floor, you tried to shoot a bullet straight into Shay’s body, but unluckily for you, it ended up piercing through the wooden floor rather than his heart. Quickly, at the sound of the bullet shooting, Shay loosened his grip around your wrists and pushed you away from him. 

“What’s gone into you (Y/N)!”, he yelled straight in your face, his face red and filled with anger. 

Suddenly, several footsteps were heard approaching the residence. Shay was not aware that you hired a couple of guards to look after you, especially that you were being hunted down by the Assassins, Liam O’Brien in this case. One of the guards kicked the door forcefully with his legs, and entered the room that you and Shay were in. Surrounding you and circling Shay, the guards pointed their bayonets towards Shay, and asked you to leave the residence immediately sine there was a Frigate waiting for you at the Island’s port.

Staring at you with his jaw dropped, Shay could not contain his emotions and he had absolutely no words for what just happened. “I–I will leave, (Y/N). But..do know this–I am not forgetting this very moment.”, he said angrily as he headed towards the house’s exit with two guards behind him. “I will find you again,  (Y/N)”, he yelled one last time. And that was the last time you ever saw Shay again, the last time you saw him in two years.

Snapping back to reality, Shay shook his head and blinked his eyes several times rapidly. 

“—with our continuous research.”, Colonel Monro finished up his sentences.

You looked at Shay, and for some reason a smirk managed to form itself on your lips. Despite not seeing Shay in so long, you still remembered every bit of detail about him. He did not change, not a bit, maybe only that he got more handsome. However, you did notice a scar that extended itself from his eyebrow down to his cheek.

“Captain Cormac, is everything alright?”, Colonel Monro inquired curiously as he watched Shay’s facial expressions.

Shay fixed his eyes on you as you watched them narrow, forming a slight frown on his face. While you on the other hand, still smirking and acting as if you two did not despise each other after that last horrifying incident.

The Colonel, however, was indeed even more confused than the two of you. He took a quick glance at Shay’s facial expressions and another quick one at yours, noticing how Shay did not take the sight of you very kindly as he realized that a frown was carved on his face.

“I suppose then, that the two of you have already met.”, he said in an awkward tone, and switched his glance from you to Shay.

“Aye–we have.”, Shay replied to the Colonel before erasing that frown off his face, and returning back to his original expression, that of interest.

While you on the other hand, replied with a slight nod, and smiled back at the Colonel, having your hands crossed behind your back.

“Then–we shall skip the formalities and jump right into business. Lead the way Miss (Y/L/N), if you please.”, the Colonel asked you kindly.

“Of course, Colonel.”, you replied respectfully while turning around to walk next to Shay.

The two of you marched next to each other, while listening to what the Colonel had to say. Once again, he was blabbering extensively about some Precursor map that was in the hands of the Assassins. However, for some reason, Shay’s presence did not affect you in any way; you felt as if nothing has happened between the two of you, and maintained that smile on your face throughout the entire walk.

Once the walk was over, and the endless blabbering was done; the Colonel turned to the two of you and assigned you several missions to look after and attend to. 

“Shay, I want you to find out who was after the attack on–”, the Colonel tasked Shay with an investigation mission about someone’s murder. “And as for you (Y/N), find and collect what you can about the map. Information is very valuable, and I trust that you will not disappoint me.”, the Colonel continued. 

You two nodded, and watched as the Colonel wished you two a good day.   
Turning around to face Shay, you looked at him in the eye and smiled once more.

“Welcome to the Order, Shay.”, you said softly with that smug smirk across your lips.


End file.
